IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, vol. 37, no. 03, March 1994, page 503 describes a conventional method of updating the erasable programmable read-only memory of an electronic device. With this conventional method, an additional erasable programmable read-only memory module is used which initiates communication with a data processing system connected to it for updating the memory contents of the first erasable programmable read-only memory module. Then a new program code is loaded into a large buffer (which may be RAM) via the additional read-only memory module, and the one read-only memory module is also erased. Then the new program code is loaded from the large buffer into the one read-only memory module.